Series 12
The twelfth season of the television series aired in 2008. The twenty episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. Episodes # Thomas and the Billboard - Diesel obscures Thomas in a photograph of the engines. # Steady Eddie - Edward takes the Great Waterton water wheel on the scenic route to show off to his friends. # Rosie's Funfair Special/Rosie's Carnival Special - Rosie and Emily are pulling a train for a fair, but Rosie wants to pull it alone. # Mountain Marvel - Peter Sam rushes to finish his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. # Henry Gets It Wrong - Henry worries that the workmen are going to cut down the wishing tree. # Heave Ho Thomas! - A large new engine called Hank arrives, but Thomas is determined not to need his help. # Toby's Special Surprise - Toby wants to make an impression by searching Sodor for something special. # Excellent Emily - Emily becomes arrogant after receiving praise from the Fat Controller. # The Party Surprise - Freddie decides to reorganize a winter party from Mr. Percival's house to the Wharf as a surprise for Colin the crane. # Saved You! - Thomas wants to prove his heroism when he learns a fireman is to be honoured. # Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon - Mr. Percival's twins are getting a ride in the Hot Air Balloon for their birthday, but Duncan wants to take them himself. # James Works it Out - When James ignores Hector's advice, he gets caught in bad winter weather. # Tram Trouble - Toby and Flora are heading a parade at Great Waterton; Thomas thinks Toby would rather lead the event on his own and tries to distract Flora. # Don't Go Back - Thomas and Diesel race backwards. # Gordon Takes a Shortcut - Gordon gets lost while taking a shortcut and refuses to ask for help. # The Man in the Hills - Thomas and the narrow gauge engines collect presents for Mr. Percival's birthday. # Thomas Puts the Brakes On - Thomas' brakes malfunction while delivering bricks to repair a bridge. # Percy and the Bandstand - Percy is tasked with bringing Lady Hatt to a surprise party - but the unknowing Lady Hatt tells him to go elsewhere. # Push Me, Pull You - Skarloey refuses Rheneas' help to pull a train for a puppet show and ends up playing the trucks' games. # Best Friends - Thomas tries to avoid telling Percy he has been given a job Percy wants to do. Songs * Engine Rollcall (CGI face version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ben * Emily * Murdoch * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Toad * Hector * Bertie * Jack * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dusty Miller * The Photographer * Alice * The Engineer * Stepney (does not speak in UK version) * Harvey (does not speak) * Arthur (does not speak) * 'Arry and Bert (do not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * Dowager Hatt (does not speak) * Jenny Packard (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Bulgy (cameo) * Max or Monty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned, seen as a statue) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) * Dennis (learning segment) Characters introduced * Hank * Flora * Colin * The Balloon Repairman * The Bargeman * The Tree Specialists (do not speak) * Mr. Giggles (does not speak) * The Percival Children (do not speak) * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * The Fireman (does not speak) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) Trivia * This was the first season of several things: ** The first season of the CGI Series. ** Sharon Miller's first season as head writer. ** The first season to only have twenty episodes. ** The first season produced and contain CGI by Nitrogen Studios. ** The first HiT season recorded and edited in progressive scan (aside from the end credits). ** The first Thomas & Friends production since Thomas and the Magic Railroad to have moving people. * This was also the last season of several things as well: ** The last season to use models and clay faces, however the clay faces were only used in background shots. ** Simon Spencer's last season as producer. ** The last season filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The last season to feature songs by Ed Welch. ** TV series veteran Steve Asquith's final season as director. ** This was the last season to have all of the characters voiced by the narrator until Thomas Goes to New York ** This was the final season to use the brake sound from The Train. ** This was the last season to have songs sung by children until The Adventure Begins. * This was also the only season of several things as well: ** The only season to use a hybrid model-CGI mix to make the engines' faces and people move. ** Dino Athanassiou's only season as CGI director. ** Pete Atkin's only season as voice director. ** The only season where Ben appears without Bill. ** The only season where Cranky has no lines since his introduction in Season 5. ** The only season where Stanley speaks in every episode he appears in. ** The only season not shown on Japanese TV, but some episodes has been shown exclusively at Thomas Land's 3D Theatre and Video on Demand in Japan. ** The only CGI season not to have a full voice cast for the characters. ** Aside from the Teacher and the tree specialists, all of the characters introduced in this season have only ever appeared in their debut episodes. * This season contained the 300th episode of the television series. * Pierce Brosnan was originally going to narrate this season, but was later replaced by Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon for unknown reasons. * In the UK, this season was supposed to be show after The Great Discovery, but was brought forwards for unknown reasons. * This season was never shown in Norway, Romania, Poland, and the Netherlands. * Harvey and Arthur were the only engines not to utilize a CGI face mask. However, two pictures from a magazine story show Harvey with a CGI face. * The series cost £2.5 million to make, with each episode taking around five days to film. Gallery File:ThomasintheSeason12opening.png|Thomas in the Island of Sodor opening Behind the Scenes File:Hank'sModels.jpg File:Colin'sModel.gif File:Flora'sModelBTS.jpg File:HankOriginalDesignConceptArt.jpg File:HeaveHoThomas!64.png File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes.jpg File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes2.jpg File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes3.jpg File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes4.jpg File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes5.jpg File:SavedYouBehindtheScenes6.jpg Category:Television Series